It's Nerfmas!
by Shana Hager
Summary: Set in 2015. Here are some nerf-themed carols to warm your heart!
1. Holly Jolly Nerfmas

**Holly Jolly Nerfmas**

 _Hey, boys and girls! Vincent Bennigan here! Well, that time of the year has come again, and what better way to celebrate the season then to sing some holiday favorites? But, in light of recent events, my brothers and I want to put our own little spin on these carols! So, without further ado, let's get to it with one of my personal favorites…_

 **Have a holly jolly Nerfmas;**

 **It's the best time of the year!**

 **I don't know if they'll be combos…**

 **But, hey, have a cup of cheer!**

 **Have a holly jolly Nerfmas,**

 **And when you walk down the street**

 **Say hello to the Smashers you know**

 **And everyone you meet.**

 **Oh, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see.**

 **Green plumber waits for you…**

 **Nerf him once for me.**

 **Have a holly jolly Nerfmas,**

 **And in case you didn't hear,**

 **Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Nerfmas this year!**

 **[Repeat]**

* * *

 **How will you celebrate Nerfmas?**


	2. 12 Days of Nerfmas

**12 Days of Nerfmas**

 _I hope everyone's having a good time! Next up on our list is another oldie but goodie…_

 **On the first day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the second day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, two cherry pies**

 **And an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the third day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, three chauffeurs**

 **Two cherry pies**

 **And an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the fourth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, four Combo Meals**

 **Three chauffeurs**

 **Two cherry pies**

 **And an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the fifth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, five Landmasters!**

 **Four Combo Meals**

 **Three chauffeurs**

 **Two cherry pies**

 **And an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the sixth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, six hulking Koopas**

 **Five Landmasters!**

 **Four Combo Meals**

 **Three chauffeurs**

 **Two cherry pies**

 **And an ace pilot in an Arwing!**

 **On the seventh day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, seven Princess dresses…**

 **On the eighth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, eight combo breakers…**

 **On the ninth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, nine spacious castles…**

 **On the tenth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, ten blue-haired swordsmen…**

 **On the eleventh day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, eleven dark-winged angels…**

 **On the twelfth day of Nerfmas, the BBs gave to me, twelve update patches…**

… **and an ace pilot in an Arwing!**


	3. Here He Comes A-Combo-ing

**Here He Comes A-Combo-ing!**

 _I picked this song because to me, this definitely represents the true meaning of Nerfmas! Enjoy!_

 **Here he comes a-combo-ing  
The little man in green,  
Here he comes, still fighting  
The man who can't be beat.**

 **Buffs and joy come to you,  
And to you your combos too  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year,  
And God send you a Happy New Year.**

 **We're not salty losers**

 **Who whine from door to door,  
But we are Smashers' best friends,  
Whom you have seen before.**

 **Buffs and joy come to you,**

 **And to you your combos too**

 **And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year,**

 **And God send you a Happy New Year.**

 **God bless this lovely tournament,  
Likewise its MC too  
And all the valiant fighters,  
With strategies for you.**

 **Buffs and joy come to you,  
And to your combos too  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year,  
And God send you a Happy New Year.**

 **And all your Smashers and Assists  
That you gather to cheer  
We wish a Merry Nerfmas  
And Happy New Year.**

 **Buffs and joy come to you,  
And to your combos too  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year,  
And God send you a Happy New Year.  
**


	4. It's Nerfmas!

**It's Nerfmas!**

 _This good-hearted little jingle is the perfect way to end our little get-together._

 **You say we're too hard on that man in green,**

 **That nerfing him was obscene?**

 **Don't be a jerk! It's Nerfmas!**

 **You say the best solution is practicing,**

 **To improve combo-escaping?**

 **Don't be a jerk! It's Nerfmas!**

 **Look outside, see the snow on the ground;**

 **See all those children playing around?**

 **Smash is now a better place, don't you see?**

 **Now come take a roll in the snow with me!**

 **Dress up that evergreen and sip that nog,**

 **Take a break from writing on your blog.**

 **Don't be a jerk! It's Nerfmas!**

 **Santa and his reindeer are flying past,**

 **Life without those combos is a gas!**

 **Don't be a jerk! It's Nerfmas!**

 **Don't be a jerk! It's Nerfmas!**

 _Thanks for joining me on this fun holiday! See you guys next year!_


End file.
